These Feelings
by KawaiiKikiKiwi
Summary: Almost immediately, Hiyori began to blush and groaned as she hid her head in her arms. Yato wrapped his around her and started to chuckle. "What's so funny?" she asked. "You…" "Shut up.." she grumbled, pushing his embrace away. "You're so cute, Hiyori..." he voiced playfully, stroking her hair. "I know why you did it.." he said, gripping her waist and pulling her into his lap.
1. These Feelings

**A/N: KONNICHIWA Senpai! This is my first fan-fic, so I'm sorry if it's kinda bad… I've always loved creative writing ever since grade school, and I still love it in High school! Not to mention I've always loved Anime, so what's better than combining the love and writing Fan-fictions? Noragami is definitely one of my favorites, and I think I might make this a drabble compilation if people like it. Hope you enjoy! ARIGATOU!**

 _These Feelings…_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

"Hiyori, are you okay? Hiyori? Hiyoriiiiii..."

Hiyori's eyes slowly opened to see Yato right above her face. He gave her a big smile, sat up, and dramatically sighed in relief. "I thought you were dead," he chuckled while combing back his dark, violet/blue hair with his fingers.

"What happened? And where are we?" Hiyori asked, dazed. "You don't know, huh? Figures… we had a pretty hard fall." He said, looking up to the sky. He turned his head to look at her before saying "You wanted to help me kill that ayakashi remember?" She looked very confused. Yato sighed. "Since Yukine had gone off for the weekend with Kofuku and Daikoku, you insisted to help, and failed by the way…" He laughed.

Hiyori just lay still with her back on the cold, dirt ground staring at the late night sky through some tree branches above. Then it started coming back to her. Just when she was about to do her _Jungle Savate_ , she accidentally tripped, kicked Yato in the back, and they toppled and rolled down the hill near where the ayakashi was.

"It got away." He said quietly. Hiyori sat up and turned to face Yato, who had scratches on his face from tumbling on a bush. Feeling awful for causing this, she averted her eyes to the ground. "S-Sorry…" She mumbled. "You don't need to be sorry, Hiyori!" He grinned while patting her head. "But, next time, try to leave your body before using your fighting techniques, kay?" "Yeah…" she replied quietly.

There was an absence on sound between the two. The silence was soon broken when Hiyori suddenly gasped. "What time is it?" she asked, alerted on what her parents would think of her staying out late. "Dunno," Yato chuckled in response. Then he saw how worried Hiyori looked. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked, concerned. "What will my parents think?" she asked, jumping up. She suddenly felt dizzy from standing up way too fast, and almost fell. Yato quickly got up and caught her with both arms around her waist before she did.

"Don't worry," he said, still clutching her sides. "We'll come up with something. But for now, let's just head over to Kofuku's place to get cleaned up. If we have to, We'll sleep there for the night. I'm sure She and Daikoku won't mind. Then we'll…" Yato stopped because of Hiyori's sudden bright-red face. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" He asked, unintentionally pulling her closer to his chest. Her face was steaming now. Yato realized what was doing, quickly let go of her, put his hands at his sides, and started blushing as well.

"S-sorry.." Yato said uncomfortably. "Let's just go." "Okay." Hiyori answered with a soft smile making Yato's heart race a little more than it already was.

Back at Kofuku's place, Hiyori was in the bathroom cleaning the dirt off her face while deep in thought. _"What was that back there? Why was my heart beating so fast? I've known Yato for so long… so why am I feeling like this? I couldn't possibly… like him… right?"_

Yato knocked on the door. "Hiyori? Are you almost done?"

"Yeah," she turned off the sink, dried her face with a towel, and opened the door to see Yato in his undershirt with his arm leaning against the door-jam. She blushed a little seeing him in that position and moved past out of his way. She was surprised when Yato abruptly stopped her by grabbing her wrist gently from behind. She didn't turn around. She didn't want to. She didn't want Yato to see her blushing again. He stepped closer to her from behind, putting nose up to the back of her head, nuzzling it in her hair. Unexpecting this made Hiyori flinch a little.

"Hey… Hiyori…" He whispered softly. She was starting to tremble out of excitability. "I think…" He hesitated for a moment, then moved his mouth up to the side of her face. "I think I like you…" He whispered into her ear with content. Without letting go of her hand, he moved his other arm and tenderly grasped her shoulder while emitting short breaths into her ear.

Hiyori felt like her heart could rip out of her chest at any given moment now. She was trying not to think about how close Yato really was, until he twirled her around and pushed her up against the wall, barricading any escape with his arms on each side of her.

His face was just as flushed as Hiyori's. He gradually moved nearer and nearer until his lips were just within an inch from hers. _"Is Yato really going to kiss me?"_ Hiyori thought to herself, feeling a sudden rush of heat over her face. He was so close, but suddenly wasn't moving. He exhaled gingerly on her lips and pulled away, swiftly letting go and stepped into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

" _What was that all about?"_ She thought to herself. She walked downstairs carefully contemplating on why he didn't just kiss her while he had the ideal moment. She pressed her fingers against her lips wondering what it would've felt like. She glanced over to her left to see Yato's Jacket set on the kotatsu. Without thinking, she walked over, clutched it in her fists, and burrowed her face into it slowly breathing in. _"It smells so nice…"_ She thought to herself. _"Oh Yato, why do I have to like you so much?"_

"Hiyori? What are you doing?" Yato asked, standing at the bottom of the stairway observing Hiyori with her face in his clothes, smirking. "Eh? Nothing!" She exclaimed, quickly thrusting down his jacket and sitting down. He walked up and sat at the kotatsu beside her. He chuckled. "You're acting so strange. You know that, right?"

"You're one to talk!" She jumped up looking down at him. "How can you just act like nothing even happened just now?" She started shouting in frustration. Yato just sat there, staring in surprised. "Dammit, Yato! Why don't you just kiss me already?!" She suddenly gasped, covering her mouth. " _Did I just say that?"_ She thought.

"Understood." Yato said quietly, getting up. He walked over to Hiyori, removed her hands from her face, putting them at her sides, caressed her cheek, and after short delay, tenderly put his lips on hers.

 **For those who don't know or haven't read the Manga, "ayakashi" is the Japanese word for "phantom." In the Manga, it uses "ayakashi." Whereas, the Anime just uses the english form of the word: which is "phantom." Personally, I like saying "ayakashi," because it sounds more original. Anyway, just thought I would make it clear if anyone didn't know. :)**

 **~Sayounara Senpai**


	2. Senseless Excuses

**KON'NICHIWA SENPAI! Here's a new Noragami Chapter! I'm rating this one T because it's a little more *cough* intense... I guess that's the word... Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Ja, sayounara! Matane! ^3^**

 _Senseless Excuses_

 **Chapter 2:**

Hiyori's eyes delicately opened to the start of a new day. She blinked a couple of times before checking her clock on her bedside table. (7:06) _"Wow, I woke up pretty early today, huh?"_ Deciding to rest in bed for a while longer, she shifted her body around only to see Yato sleeping right next to her.

"GAH!" She screamed and jolted back, falling off the edge of the mattress. Yato woke up, alarmed. "Hiyori?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper. Yato moved carefully, peeking over the side of the bed to see Hiyori on her back, her face blazing red. "Are you okay?" he asked with concern.

"Why are you here?" she inquired, ignoring his question. "What are you doing in my bed?" Her voice started to rise with frustration as her face got even more bright.

"Oh, well… I..." He tried to come up with an excuse. "I was just… uh…. OH, I wanted to make sure you were okay after what happened yesterday…" he said, scratching the back of his head.

Hiyori stood up without even making eye-contact with the erratic boy. Eventually, she raised her head to look at him. "What do you mean what happened yester-" She gasped, remembering the kiss he had laid on her lips. Once again, her face started steaming, and she dropped her head once more.

"Uhh… I mean the whole ayakashi…. tumbling down the hill thing…." Yato stated, raising an eyebrow at her. "You sure you're okay?" he asked.

There was an awkwardly long silence between the two. Yato twitched before deciding to speak. "Umm, Hiyori? I'm sorry if I caused you to be really uncomfortable or something…" He started to get antsy after she didn't answer again. "Umm… is there something you want to talk about with me?" he asked her politely, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. "You can talk to me, ya know? I'll listen to whatever you have to say." he said, smiling.

At last, Hiyori looked up at him with tears welling up inside her. Yato's eyes widened in shock at the girl about to cry. "Hi… Hiyo-"

"Why?" She interrupted. "Why do I feel like this? … Why do I feel so queasy, nervous, and…." She paused for a moment. "and excitable around you?"

Yato just sat, speechless, unable to answer her question for him.

"Why were you in my bed? Why was I not mad at you for it?" She paused, took an uneasy breath, leaned over and put her hands on each side of him, and stared deep into his eyes, moving closer. "And why…. why did you kiss me yesterday?"

Feeling apprehensive, Yato scooted farther back onto the bed; farther from Hiyori. "You should know the answer to that, Hiyori…" He said, tilting his head away, flushed. "I… I told you I liked you already, didn't I?" he muttered under his breath.

Hiyori choked softly, then carefully moved her hands to her sides, clenching her fists.

"Well, yeah." she responded.

"That's why." he simply stated. Yato started to fidget before speaking again.

"Hey, tell me, Hiyori…" he began, not even glancing up at her.

The girl studied him, while he was trying to find the right words to say.

At that moment, Yato reached out, clutched her wrist with his hand and threw his free arm around her back, pulling her closer. Heat overflowed her entire body. Hiyori wasn't sure her heart had ever pounded so hard before.

"Tell, me… Exactly what are your feelings towards me?" he asked in a hushed tone, focusing into her sparkling, magenta eyes. Hiyori felt like she could explode at any given moment. She didn't respond to his question. They both just stood there. Hiyori staring deeply into the God's bright eyes, and Yato getting lost in hers. Only the sound of soft breathing was heard between the two.

Finally, after a long while that felt like a mere second, with his eyes locked on hers, Yato took a step forward. He leaned in, slowly tilting his head. Until finally, he sealed his lips onto hers once again. Just like before, only this time, with more feeling. Without thinking, Hiyori grasped the sides of his shirt in her fists, falling deeper into their embrace.

" _I do like him,"_ Hiyori thought to herself. _"I really do, don't I?"_


	3. Once More

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Noragami. None of it, whatsoever.**

 **A/N: Kon'nichiwa Senpai! So sorry, I haven't posted a new chapter in so long! It's been nearly two whole months! I've been super busy with school and other things, so I couldn't really find the time to write anything... I'll do better, I promise! Anyway.. I really hope you enjoy this new chapter! Until next time! Matane! (^.^ )**

 _ **By the way, this chapter is rated "T" because of reasons. ;)**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

Monday, the following afternoon, in class at her desk, Hiyori couldn't take her mind off her and Yato's last kiss. She gazed out the classroom window beside her, focusing on the clouds while reflecting on their queer relationship. She occupied her right hand under her chin, holding her head upright. The young girl's mind was filled with fantasies on what could be between the two of them.

" _I wonder…_ "she pondered, _"Where does that kiss leave us? I wonder how Yato feels about our relationship… Could I really TRULY love him?"_ Her head was filled with questions, spinning around and around in a continuous loop.

" _What if he doesn't know how much I really care about him?"_ she puzzled. " _I should tell him… today."_ she smiled to herself, still gazing out the window, lost in thought.

…

"Finally school's over!" Hiyori chanted to herself while running out of the school grounds. She quickly made her way to Kofuku and Daikoku"s house, where she knew Yato would be waiting for her to meet him, just like every other day.

"Coming in!" she called through the open doors, while taking off her shoes.

"Hello? Yato?" she quietly sneaked up the stairs to see if there was anyone up there. "Yukine-kun?" she carefully peeked in their room to scan for at least one of two the boys. The room was empty.

"Hiyori? Is that you?" Yato's voice reached from down the stairs.

"Yeah, it's me!" she bounded down each step, delighted to see him. Her foot slipped on the last one, and she fell right into his arms, which he used to quickly cradle around her.

"You should really be more careful." he chuckled, pulling her closer and delicately dropping his face onto the top of her head. Hiyori's heart started beating rapidly as she felt her nerves tighten like the tickle of a thousand tiny feathers.

"S-Sorry…" was all she could think of as a reply.

He snickered before untangling his arms around the clumsy girl's back, and shifting his hands to grip hold of her fragile shoulders.

"You don't have to apologize." he acknowledged with a smirk. "Anyway, was there anything you needed, rushing over here so fast?"

Hiyori, looking up at him, immediately remembered why she _did_ rush over faster than usual: she wanted to tell him how she truly felt about him.

"Oh! Y-Yeah, actually… I did need something..." she replied, avoiding eye contact by tilting her head toward the ground, fumbling her fingers. "I….. I wanted to tell you…. That… I…" she started hesitating on telling him. "Well, I mean… my…. Umm.." Hiyori couldn't stop stuttering. Her face started to heat up. " _What's happening? This is so embarrassing… Why can't I just tell him my feelings?"_ she thought to herself.

Yato could tell she was overly nervous, so he released his soft grip from her shoulders, and slipped his hands in his pockets, without separating his eyes from the embarrassed brunette. There was a minute of uncommunicativeness between the two.

Eventually, Yato lifted one hand out of his pocket and started to scratch behind his head while casually leaning back a bit before breaking the stiff silence between them.

"Listen, if it really bothers you, you don't have to tell me, you know?" he chuckled. Then, noticing her turning bright red, he stopped awkwardly scratching his head and carefully started to reach his arm towards her dropped face. He stopped, and after a second or two, clenched his fist and shoved it back down into the pocket of his pants. Getting nervous now too, Yato veered his face away from her to the left.

" _Crap, what should I say to her?"_ he puzzled. _"Something's obviously bothering her... I should do something…"_

The quiet lingered a while longer..

"Hiyori."

She choked softly, then gradually looked up at his slightly tilted face. Without moving his head, she noticed Yato shifting his eyes to look at her's... then away… then back to her's. He tensed up for a brief second, took a deep inhale, and exhaled. Then ever so slowly, he set his right arm on top of her head, raising it up a bit more to reach his height, and he gently lowered his lips onto hers. Their kiss was tentative at first, but quickly escalated to something greater. Yato grasped her right arm as their kiss deepened.

Hiyori felt as though it would last forever, until Yato started to cringe. _"Eh? Do I... have bad breath or something?"_ she wondered, immediately feeling a wave of anxiety over her whole body. She felt him loosen up and relax once more, only to jolt back a mere second later.

Yato grunted and flung his hand over the nape of his neck, wincing in pain. He started falling over, but Hiyori swiftly caught him and lowered him to the floor so he could lie down.

"Are you okay?" she exclaimed, concerned.

"Y-Yeah.. I'm f... I'm fine.." he stammered, his face still grimacing. "Tch, damn that Yukine.. I thought I told him to stop stinging me.."

Sitting up off the floor, Yato started massaging the back of his neck with his hand.

"Where is that brat?" He snapped.

"Come on, you shouldn't be so harsh with him, you know.." Hiyori stood up, pulling Yato with her. "Well, I'm gonna be harsh on him if he keeps thinkin' bad thoughts like this." he said to her. "Well, try to be more understanding, okay? He'll learn much faster if you be nicer to him" she told him. "Yeah, yeah, I know.." he responded, still rubbing his neck.

"I'll go look for him, okay?" Hiyori told him, as she started walking towards the opened doors.

"Wait, I'll come too," he said, reaching to her. "I'm not letting you go search for him alone." Yato, in better condition, grabbed his Jersey-jacket and put it on. "Alright, Let's go."

 **A/N: Don't worry, I'm already working on that next chapter. You're probably a little confused right now, but it all comes together at the end of next one. Leave a review if you liked it, and I'll work real hard on posting that next Chapter! Thanks, and Sayounara Senpai! ^3^**


	4. A Warmhearted Understanding

**Kon'nichiwa Senpai! I have to warn you, it got a little bit dramatic this chapter... Although, I did my best, and I really hope you enjoy! If you would be so kind as to leave a review, I would very much appreciate it! ^.^ Thanks so much! Sayounara! ;3**

 **Chapter 4**

"Yukine! Hey, Yukine!" Yato called out. "Come on, where are you?!"

His hands resting comfortably in the pockets of his Jersey, Yato walked down an empty alleyway hoping Yukine would be somewhere on the other side. Yato felt a tingling sensation in his chest, and flung his hand over his heart, gripping his clothes tightly.

"What's on your mind right now, Yukine...?" Yato muttered to himself. He sighed, slipped his hand back into his pocket, and decided to keep advancing forward. _"I really hope Hiyori's having more luck with finding that little punk than I am…"_

...

"Yukine-kun?" Hiyori cried out to the young boy. She was speed-walking through the streets near her home, looking over, and under all kinds of things as she passed them.

"Geez, where is he?" she muttered to herself, still moving as fast as she could so she could find him. The only thing on the girl's mind right now was Yukine. She wanted to make sure he was safe, wherever he was.

" _What if we don't find him before it gets dark…"_ she thought. "No, we WILL find you, Yukine-kun, I promise." she said with confidence. "I just have to stay optimistic."

…

Yato was now afoot on the wide, wooden walkway near the river: one of the first places he met Hiyori. He was examining any traces of Yukine in case he passed by.

Then it dawned on him. He stopped right where he was, eyes wide, and realized the most-likely place Yukine could be. Yato took off sprinting as fast as he could. Passing stop signs, houses, buildings, and bridges on the way, until he finally made it.

It was the Sakura tree that Suzuha used to always care for. There were no blossoms of the branches. It was a cold, empty tree, looking dead, and right on the bank of the river behind it, sat Yukine.

Still catching his breath, Yato staggered up to the boy, until he was right next to him, looking down on his frail, curled-up body. Yukine was sitting in the grass, with his knees up, his head resting upon them, and his arms tightly wrapped around his legs.

"Hey!" Yato shouted down to him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?! Do you realize how bad you stung me? I thought you were gonna stop doing tha-" "I saw you.." Yukine Interrupted in a very hushed tone.

"What?!" Yato shouted back, still aggravated.

Yukine promptly picked up his head to look at Yato's face. He was glassy-eyed from crying and had a cloudy-red nose.

"I SAW YOU!" He reiterated much louder, with rage.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING AB-" Yato stopped, and realized what it was that Yukine saw. He saw him Kiss Hiyori through the open doors. Yato's expression went blank, his arms fell loosely at his sides, and he stood completely still, not moving a muscle, and feeling ashamed for instantly yelling at him.

Yukine's eyes were welling up, so he dropped his head back on his knees. His shoulders were jerking along with the sounds of his soft whimpering, which soon transitioned into sobbing. Yato stood there, looking down at the boy, and let him weep his feelings out.

" _It's painful for me to have him keep crying like this…"_ he thought to himself, " _but I need to remember that he's in pain right now too.."_

"I…. I'm s-sorry…" Yukine said, trying to wipe the tears off his face. "It.. it must h-hurt you…" he sniveled.

"Nah, just let it out.." Yato replied, sitting criss-cross in the grass next to him. "So… you must really like Hiyori, huh?" he asked softly.

Yukine sniffed a couple times before answering. "Well… I'm trying as hard as I can to get over her…" he said while wiping his eyes. "I sorta... already knew that…. we would never work out…"

Yato looked over to Yukine and opened his mouth as if he were going to speak, but he didn't.

There was a long moment of silence. No one said anything to the other. Only the sound of the water, and Yukine's occasional sniffling.

"I'm sorry." Yato said finally. Yukine swung his head around to look at him. "What?" he asked, confused. "I said.." Yato scratched the back of his head, then muttered quietly, "I said I'm sorry."

"You.. you don't have to be sorry!" he responded hastily. "I was just saying earlier that I knew it wouldn't work out anyway, so please don't feel sorry for me!"

Yato's eyes widened at Yukine's statement. "Yukine-"

"And, besides," he interrupted hurriedly, "you and Hiyori are great together!"

"Yukine-"

"Sure, I like her and all, but I really mean it!" Yukine stood up off the grass and quickly bowed his head to Yato. "Please, forgive my rough actions. I.. I knew that Hiyori actually liked you, and even though I knew that-"

"Yukine-"

"-I was only thinking about myself, and I promise I'll be super careful about keeping my feelings under control next time, okay? So please… forgive me!"

"Yukine…" Yato said, finally getting a chance to speak. He then stood up next to him. "I forgive you."

Yukine picked his head up surprised to see Yato grinning proudly at him.

Just then, Hiyori ran up to the two of them. "There…" she said, gasping for air. "There you guys are! I was looking everywhere!" she smiled brightly at them both. "Are you okay, Yukine?" She asked with a worried expression. "Yeah," he replied. "Sorry I scared you..."

"It's fine, I'm just glad you're all right." She responded. "Come on, the sun's going to start setting soon, let's get home." she stated.

"Yeah, let's go." Yato agreed, going up beside Hiyori. They both started walking and Hiyori turned and smiled at Yato as they started talking to each other. Yukine stood there, watching as they got along. He smiled at the thought that the two of them together.

Hiyori turned around and saw Yukine stationary instead of coming with them. "Are you coming or what?" she giggled, holding out her hand towards his direction. Yato stood ahead, looking back, smiling. "C'mon, Yukine." he invited.

Yukine beamed at the sight of the two most important people in his life that were right in front of him.

"Coming!"


	5. Won't You Please Tell Me Those Words?

**A/N: So, I was trying so hard to come up with something... and i thought, "why not do something with Hiyori at school, and Yato bugging the heck out of her," so this is what i came up with. \\(^.^)/ (It was super fun to write by the way. XP) Sorry, It's kinda long... but I hope you enjoy! Matane! ;)**

 **Chapter 5**

"PLEEAAASE?" begged Yato as he was poking Hiyori's sides with both of his hands. Hiyori tried to keep her composure, even though she was thoroughly annoyed by Yato's actions.

"PLEEEAAASE?" he started poking her faster, yet still gentle enough so it wouldn't hurt her. "Come on, please, Hiyori…" he positioned himself right in front of her face, and leaned closer with a pleading expression.

He carefully inhaled, and shouted "PLEAAAAAASE?" Hiyori started to cringe. She was clenching her pencil so hard in her hand, it could snap at any given moment.

He knew she was going to burst eventually, so the God kept harassing her. He repositioned himself right behind Hiyori, and started tapping the back of her head. "Please, come on….." He quickly transitioned to poking her rapidly. "I need you to do something for me... right now." he urged, still vigorously poking.

She breathed in sharply, and exhaled ever so slowly, trying as hard as she could not to explode. When suddenly, she didn't feel his jabbing, and didn't hear his nagging. " _Did he finally give up?"_ she thought to herself. She carefully tilted her head towards the left to peek and see if he was still there, when she suddenly felt Yato by the other side of her cheek.

"...Hiyori?" he breathed softly into her ear. She completely froze, as if her whole body stopped functioning. The warmth of his breath tickled against the side of her face, clearing her head of all the irritation and impatience she had before. "Please…" he hummed appealingly.

Hiyori suddenly felt like her face was on fire, completely ablaze. Due to her overly flustered reaction from Yato's seduction, she was suspended from her movement once again.

"Miss Iki?" MISS IKI?" her teacher shouted.

Falling out of her trance, she jolted by the sound of a voice bellowing at her.

"YES!" she shouted back, jumping up from her desk. All the other students in the class started giggling and whispering. Hiyori noticed this, and her cheeks tinted pink with embarrassment.

"Are you okay, Miss Iki?" the teacher asked. "You look like you have a fever.." He started walking towards her to check her temperature.

"No, no.. I'm fine! Really, I am!" she insisted, not wanting to leave the classroom. That's exactly what Yato wanted to happen. He just stood back, smiling, happy that his scheme was working for the better.

Her teacher put the back of his hand on Hiyori's forehead, and immediately pulled back. "Oh, my, you're running a rather high fever…" he exclaimed. "You should really go to the nurse's office, Miss Iki…"

"But, I.."

"Go." he looked at her seriously now. "Go get a cool rag, a cup of water, and rest."

She sighed and started heading out of the classroom, with Yato prancing happily behind.

"I knew I'd get you outta there!" he said with a grin while they were walking down the hallway. "Why do you keep bugging me?" she inquired. "I don't even understand what you want me to do for you…"

"Tch," Yato swayed his head away from her childishly. "Isn't that obvious?" he asked, not even glancing over at her.

"No, not at all, actually." she answered, rolling her eyes, turning left into the nurse's office. Yato, still walking, realized she had left him, and quickly turned around, running in after her.

"You're telling me… that you don't know what I want you to do?" He interrogated, inching closer and closer to her face. She turned red again, and backed up right onto the bed in the room, falling on her bottom. Yato leaned down on his knees to reach her height and shuffled closer.

Hiyori froze right where she was once more, unable to move any limb of her body. Yato stared deeply into her sparkling eyes, as she stared into his.

Then, like the blink of an eye, Yato leaned a little ways more, and brushed his lips against hers. He got up right after, leaving Hiyori to try and comprehend what just happened.

He got her a small, paper cup from the cupboard and filled it with sink water for her to drink.

"There you go." he offered, with a sly smile.

"Th-Thanks.." she acknowledged, still feeling out of it. Yato observed her endearingly as she took a sip of her water, again and again. Her delicate fingers grasping both sides of the petite cup, as she hoisted it up, curved her soft lips, and tilted it back slightly to drink.

She noticed him fixing his eyes on her every move, and started getting restless. She started tapping the tips of her shoes on the ground to distract him, which worked, of course.

"So…" she said, finally breaking the silence. "What was it you wanted me to do for you?"

"O-oh… right!" Yato started faltering his words. "It.. it was… well…. The thing I wanted you to do for me…." Now he started avoiding eye contact.

"...Yes?" Hiyori raised her eyebrow at his stuttering. Of course, she found amusement in it, now that he was the one nervous. She started to take another sip from her cup.

"I wanted you to tell me…" he started blushing, then bravely looked at her face-to-face. "I wanted you to tell me you love me." he declared proudly. Hiyori nearly choked on her drink and started coughing. Yato sat still as she tried to swallow her mouthful of water.

"What?! Why?" she demanded back. "I mean… we're not even like… a couple.. Are we?" she peered at him.

Yato started squirming a bit, got off his knees and sat on the edge of the bed beside her. "I thought we were close enough…" he presumed.

"Y-you say it first…" she said, looking down into her near-empty cup. "Well… I would, but... I'll need five yen." he smirked.

"Huh?!" she questioned with surprise. "You heard me." he responded in a joking manner. "I told you once before, there's no such thing as a free wish." he grinned.

"All right, all right… I'll just say it then." the girl huffed. She closed her eyes for a brief moment, and when she opened them, she set her cup down, got up, and turned around to face him.

"I love you." she stated boldly.

Yato's eyes widened in surprise. He didn't expect for her to actually say it. Still, it made him feel happy to hear it.

"I love you too, Hiyori." he beamed, tugging slightly on her arms to pull her closer so he could kiss her once more.


	6. With You, I Feel Safe

**A/N: Kon'nichiwa, Senpai! I apologize if this chapter is a bit long... but** **I really hope you enjoy! I'll be posting a new chapter as soon as I can! Jaa, matane! (*^.^*)**

 **Chapter 6**

The light raindrops drizzled over Yato and Hiyori as he walked her home. Hiyori was holding her umbrella over the two of them as protection against the dripping mist.

"-So I kept telling Yama-chan to stop, but she wouldn't!" Hiyori giggled. "It was still funny, but sometimes you have to just draw the line, ya know?"

"Yeah." Yato responded, trying to listen intently to the girl's story. _"_ _I have to ask her.."_

"And of course, Ami-chan was laughing now too, even though Yama wouldn't stop making-fun.. Which proves Ami's strong and _totally_ knows how to take a joke… That's what's so great about her, don't you think?" she asked.

"Yeah." He replied quietly. _"I have to..."_

"Anyway, after that, Ami-chan was more careful about what she put in her hair.." She laughed, then peered at Yato with a cute smirk, only to see him looking rather gloomy. Her expression immediately changed to concerned.

"Yato, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing! I was just deep in thought is all…" he acknowledged hastily while shaking his hands, gesturing her not to worry.

"Okay.." she furrowed her brows and tilted her head towards the ground. "So, umm.. thanks for walking me home.." she uttered.

"Oh, come on, Hiyori.. You know that's not a problem at all for me." He stated as he bumped his shoulder against her's playfully while they were walking. "After all... you know I love y…" He stopped for a moment and became instantly flustered. Hiyori started blushing as well, and didn't lift her head up to look at him.

"I mean… what I meant to say was, I love walking with you!" he added impulsively while nervously chuckling. He quickly turned his head away and clenched his fists in his jacket pockets, promptly silencing himself from admitting anything else embarrassing.

"Well..." she continued after a couple seconds "..I just get scared when I walk home alone… Especially when my parents aren't there, and when it's dark and raining, so thank you, Yato.." she raised her head to look up at him. "With you... I feel safe. You know that, right?" she blushed.

He kept his head pulled away.

Their footsteps echoed off the buildings as they walked through the dim-lit streets together. Suddenly, the silent raindrops transitioned into a heavy downpour.

"Come on, let's hurry!" Hiyori giggled. She grabbed Yato's hand and started sprinting, while still trying to hold the umbrella up for them. Yato, running along-side her, noticed how frigid her fingers were, but also how soft they felt. He smiled, and clutched her delicate hand tighter.

Through the heavy shower they ran, until they finally made it to Hiyori's home.

Soaked and standing on the front porch, Hiyori was wringing out her skirt and laughing. "That came down fast, huh?" she asked while keeping an optimistic smile on her face. "Yeah." he chuckled in reply as he scrubbed the water out of his dark, shiny hair.

"You should come inside too. You need to hurry up and dry off before you catch a cold." she said, pulling her house-key out of her bag. Hiyori unlocked the door, opened it, and promptly stepped inside. "Come on in." she welcomed. "Thanks." Yato replied, eager to get warm.

She pulled off her scarf and coat, hung them on the coat rack by the entrance, and started prancing happily up the staircase. Yato hung his jacket up as well, and followed.

"My big brother still has some of his clothes in his bedroom, so you can change into them." she said to Yato. "Oh.. Th-Thanks… I just need a pair of pants..." he stuttered shyly. "Sure thing." she replied.

The two of them went into her brother's room and Hiyori started looking through his drawers. She pulled out a pair of clean, folded sweatpants. "Is this okay?" she asked, turning towards Yato and displaying them in front of him.

"It's great, thank you." he responded with a warm smile. "All right then! You change in here, okay?" she said heartily.

Outside the door, leaning against the wall, Hiyori waited for Yato. " _The rain isn't letting up.. I don't want him to walk out there again… I wonder if he's gonna stay here tonight…"_ She thought, with a slight blush on her cheeks.

Yato opened the door and walked out, carefully closing it behind him. "I hung my pants to dry in there." he informed her. "That's fine," she smiled back at him, standing up straight.

"Seriously.. thanks for being so kind, Hiyori.." he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Come on, Yato… It's no problem at all!" she beamed. "After all.. You know I love.." she stopped for a moment just to see Yato's face turn red "..helping out my friends.." she said finally while giggling.

"Geez.." Yato pouted, swinging his head away again. "Wait, Friend?!"

"You know I'm just playing.." she snickered. "Anyway, we should probably get to bed.. It's already nearly 9:00." she mentioned.

Yato's heart started racing as his face began to steam. "W-what did you say?" he asked, not moving.

"..It's nearly 9:00..?" she reiterated. "Are you okay?" She asked, observing his sudden fidgeting.

"Well… I mean.. Yeah.. but it's… Umm… I mean…" He refrained himself from speaking and tightened his eyes shut. Thoughts began running wild throughout his mind in a jumbled mess.

" _Hiyori's parents aren't home. Hiyori's parents aren't home… Crap.. why am I thinking these things? I need to control myself..."_

"Are you feeling okay, Yato?" she asked, tugging lightly on his shirt. He opened his eyes with a jolt. "Y- yeah! I'm okay. I'm great, actually!" he forced out a laugh.

"Okaay.." she voiced perplexingly. "Uh, anyway.. you can sleep wherever you want.. Whether it's on the couch, in my brother's room... or.." she let go of his shirt and dropped her head feverishly.

"..O-or?" he inquired, restlessly.

Hiyori kept her head down and took a deep breath before saying, "Or… with me.."

" _EH? Did.. I just say that?"_ Hiyori thought to herself as her face took a bright-red color.

Yato's face went ablaze and felt as though his heart would rip out of his chest. _"Crap, crap, crap…. What do I do?"_ He pondered anxiously. _"I kinda want to…... No... No, no, no.. I can't. I definitely can't. Not now... Not yet.. I still have to ask her about.."_

"I have to go." he said, abruptly turning towards the stairs. Hiyori reached out her arm and grasped the back of his shirt, stopping him. "W-Wait."

Yato slowly turned his head to look at her.

"Please.. Don't go.." she whispered under her breath. "I… I don't want to be left alone.." Her head was dropped, but Yato could see how blazing red her face was.

"Boy, do I know how that feels…" he sighed.

Hiyori gasped in surprise as he swiftly turned around, seized her by the wrist, and pulled her against him into a secure embrace, wrapping his arms tightly around her body. Hiyori did the same and sank her face into his chest as if she never wanted him to let go.

"You know, Hiyori…" he muttered charmingly over her shoulder. "You really shouldn't show that vulnerable side to a guy… You don't know what he could do."

"I told you already, Yato.." she murmured, closing her eyes and tightening her grip around him.

"With you, I feel safe."


	7. Sweet Dreams

**Konnichiwa senpai! WHEW... I finally got around to writing a chapter! I'm so sorry I haven't written in a while.. I know, I know.. I say that a lot.. I've just been so busy with schoolwork, tests, piano studies, foreign language, and busy during the week ends with family things.. Anyway... To make up for not posting in a while, I added extra fluffy-fluff. \\(/3/)/ XD ...Okay, so originally, I had written a different chapter to go before this one, but that chapter didn't have enough fluff in it to make up for being gone for so long, so I decided to kinda pick up where I left off, and I came up with this, and I'm pretty happy with it! But enough of my rambling... I really hope you enjoy! MATANE! (*^.^*)**

 _Did you know that "chocolaty" is spelled correctly? That doesn't look right to me at all... Maybe I'm just an idiot though.. XD ..SORRY, you can read now.._

 **WAIT HOLD ON..** _By the way: If you don't remember where I left off last chapter... go check yourself. I'm tired, It's 1 in the morning, I need sleep._

 **CHAPTER 7**

The red hue covering her cheeks deepened as she tugged on the boy's arm, slowly walking him towards her room. She stopped outside the door to turn and look at him. She hesitated at first, but soon carefully rose her eyes to his, only to shift them back to the floor. There was a moment of stillness between the two; neither of them knowing what to say.

"..I… I'm sorry if it troubles you.. but I want you to stay with me…" Hiyori muttered, breaking through the silence. "..because I'm scared.." she tucked her head into her shoulders with bashfulness. "I just.. don't like being alone.."

Yato surveyed her fidgeting as he began to pinken. He swallowed hard and carefully leaned forward to lay his head on top of her's, as if to kiss her soft, chocolaty hair. Hiyori's eyes widened as she felt her nerves tighten excitedly.

"I won't leave you alone, Hiyori.." he voiced passionately. "I'll be here for you, I promise."

Chills traveled down Hiyori's spine as Yato grasped her shoulders and pushed her back against the closed bedroom door. He rode his hands down her arms to her waist, and wrapped them around her, grasping her shirt. Hiyori kept her arms off of him apprehensively and tightened her eyes shut as Yato leaned in and nuzzled his face into her neck. She felt his cool lips softly press against her skin as he slowly moved his hands up her back, tightening his grip around her and pulling her closer.

After a moment of standing slightly shocked, Hiyori eventually wrapped her arms around his back, feeling his warmth. She nestled her head on his shoulder and smiled as she breathed in his sweet aroma.

"You smell nice." she stated simply, yet with elegance.

Yato simply chuckled in response. He lifted his head to look at her and smirked.

"What exactly do I smell like?" he asked, thoroughly amused from her statement.

Hiyori's face shifted to a bright red color, as she realized how embarrassing that sounded out loud. She tried to move away, but Yato kept her stuck to the door. He smiled mischievously, and knowing it would arouse her, leaned his face in closer to Hiyori's until he was within an inch from her lips.

"Tell me." he whispered pleasantly.

Unresponding and completely still, Hiyori's breathing grew ragged as her cheeks lit up like a candle.

"I.. I don't know how to explain it though…" she finally managed to say. "It's a very clean smell… like fresh laundry.. and it's also sweet, like warm honey.." She smiled sheepishly and hugged him once more. "It smells like the morning after a rainy day… but also like warmth of clean, dry towels. Like a fresh snowfall, but also like a toasty fireplace..."

"Do… do you like all these smells?" he asked submissively as Hiyori tugged him closer.

"Of course I do," she mumbled sleepily. "All my favorite scents.."

Yato stood there for a few minutes as Hiyori embraced him, wondering if she had fallen asleep.

"Hiyori? You should probably get to bed now." he whispered gently, rubbing her back.

"I don't wanna.. I just want to stay like this.." she muttered, nestling her face into his chest.

"Oh come on.." He chuckled, swiftly swinging her legs and lifting her off of the ground.

"Y-Yato!" Hiyori shrieked, gripping his arms to keep from falling.

Yato opened her bedroom door and carried her inside. He carefully rested her body on top of the bed, and pulled a blanket over her.

"There.." he smiled contently, resting on his knees at her bedside. She gazed into his bright blue eyes as he leaned forward to kiss her forehead.

"Goodnight, Hiyori." he whispered, standing up and turning off her lamp.

Before walking away, Hiyori grabbed his wrist. "Don't leave me." she pleaded.

Yato blushed slightly as he leaned down, took her hand off of him, and held it at his lips. "I never said I would." he acknowledged with a soft smile.

Standing up straight again, he made his way to the other side of her bed and crawled on top. Gleaming, Hiyori threw half of her blanket over him, and cuddled in closer. She rested her head on top of his chest, and wrapped her arm around him, as he did the same.

"Don't _ever_ leave me…" she said softly as her eyes started to close.

"You know I never will." Yato assured her.

He watched over the girl as she slowly fell into dreamy sleep, safely in his arms.


	8. Nerve-racking Discussion

**Senpai! HELLO! It is currently 1 o'clock in the morning, so you best be grateful for the two chapters I just posted. XD ..Soooo, this chapter doesn't have fluff in it but WORRY NOT! I can, and I shall put fluffy-fluff all over next chapter... The power of fluff has to accumulate with a non-fluffy chapter every once in a while... With great fluffy, comes great accumulation of the fluffy.. I really need sleep... XD ...** **MATANE! \\(^3^)/**

 **CHAPTER 7**

Early next morning, abruptly interrupted from his homework, Yukine jumped up, startled at the loud clamor the window made as Yato flung it open and crawled through.

"Geez, there's such thing as a door you know?" he pointed out, sitting back down to finish his homework.

"Yeah yeah, I know.." Yato sighed, untying the tattered cloth around his neck, removing his jacket, and lying down on top of his futon.

"Then why don't you use it for once?" Yukine insisted.

Yato promptly sat up to scoff at the boy "Because.." He faltered before reclining himself back to the floor. "Because I didn't want Kofuku to make a big fuss about where I was last night…" he muttered, pulling out his phone.

Yukine turned his head around to look at him. "Where were you, though?" he asked.

Yato pulled his phone closer to his face. "Nowhere." he answered foolishly.

Yukine furrowed his brows, smirked, and let out a fake sigh. "Whatever.. I won't pester you, I guess." he hinted, knowing Yato would soon want him to. "I have homework Hiyori wants me to finish anyway.." Yato twitched, annoyed. "..and honestly, you're not really worth my time right n-"

"Not worth your time?! What's that supposed to mean?!" Yato shouted back, pulling himself off the floor to a standing position.

"You seem to forget that I'm a God, and you should know, brat, that I am WELL worth ANYONE'S time. Even if you don't think that, it's true. Do you know how many people have wanted to talk to me?" he rambled on. "I mean, I get calls, and those calls are because people WANT me to help them, therefore, they wanna talk with me! Also, I recently gained FIVE followers on my twitter.. FIVE. You're just jealous that no one eve-"

"So tell me." Yukine interrupted, spinning around to face him, sitting criss-cross.

"What?" Yato inquired.

"I'm curious." Yukine responded. "Where were you?"

Yato choked silently. "It's… It's none of your business!" He spouted back, childishly sitting himself down on the floor and folding his arms.

Yukine dropped his shoulders and narrowed his eyes sullenly as if to say, "are you kidding me?"

Yato groaned before saying "I was at Hiyori's hou… I mean.. I was with Hiyori, okay?" he fussed.

"Wait… you were.. at her house and stuff?" Yukine asked, quieter than he was before.

"...Y-yeah." Yato hesitantly replied, lifting up his phone once more. Yukine refrained from saying anything more.

"Speaking of Hiyori.. There's something.. I wanted to ask you, Yukin- AGH." Yato winced in pain, quickly massaging the back of his neck. "Was that a prick? I felt a prick!" he yelped. Yukine shot a dirty look at him.

Yato hastily set down his phone and stood up once again, in one swift motion. "You listen to me, you little punk." he pointed down at him. "Nothing happened between us, and I wasn't there all night, I stayed with her till she fell asleep, 'cause she was scared to be alone, then I left. I crashed at one of Tenjin's nearest shrines." Yato folded his arms and pouted. "Have some faith in me.. I'm not as dirty as you are, you know.."

"Hey!" Yukine shouted back. "Sheesh I'm sorry… You just made it sound like you guys did something else, like-" "Woahwoahwoahwoahwoah." Yato waved his hands in front of Yukine's face, gesturing him to stop talking. "Enough." Yato's face immediately turned bright red.

"Oh CO-O-OME O-O-ON, Yato…" Yukine snickered slyly. "You can't tell me you haven't even thought about it… At least once, right?"

"I… I said enough, Yukine!" Yato groaned, flustered.

"All right, all right.. I'm sorry." Yukine apologized, holding in his laugh. "But you annoy me all the time, so I can annoy you when I have the chance, right?"

Yato didn't respond, and Yukine noticed him tensing up with embarrassment.

"A-anyway.. Yato.." he said, trying to change the subject. "..earlier, when you said 'speaking of Hiyori,' was there something you wanted to ask me?"

"Oh yeah…" Yato's eyes rounded with recollection. "It was… I wanted to ask you… this is gonna sound embarrassing, but… UGH, I'll just get to the point quickly, okay?"

"Okay…" Yukine responded, discombobulated with the attitude Yato was displaying.

"I was wanting to officially ask Hiyori out on… you know... A date…" he stuttered. "The problem is, I don't know how… and I thought maybe you could help me… seein' as how you spend a lot of time with her.." he scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "I thought you would know more about the kinds of things she likes.."

Yukine leaned back on his arms and let out a puzzled breath. "I never thought you'd ask me something like that.." he confessed

"Well, if i know Hiyori," he began, "she wouldn't want to go somewhere like a fancy restaurant… My guess is that she'd want someplace quiet with just the two of you.. Like maybe a picnic or something…"

Yukine sat up straight to look Yato in the eyes. "Or, if you want, you can always just ask her what she prefers.. That might be a better option than just asking me.." he chuckled lightly.

"Yeah.." Yato responded with an uneasy smile.. "I'll try my best.. Thanks, Yukine. Sorry for the trouble…"

"It's no trouble at all. I'm glad I could help." Yukine humbly replied.

"You know.. You're a pretty good kid.." Yato complimented. "Every once in a while..." he grinned playfully.

"Oh, shut up.." Yukine chuckled.

"Yato-chan~ Yukki~" Kofuku peeked through the door to look in on the boys. "Hiyorin is downstairs waiting for you guys.. And she brought snacks!" she said with a smile.

"Coming!" they acknowledged in unison, standing up, and racing to the stairs.


	9. A God, a Human, and a Coin

**Kon'nichiwa, Senpai! Hope you're having a great day! Today's a good day to write because... *drum roll* Happy Birthday to Hiyori Iki! Yes, that's right. Today, June 28th, is Hiyori's birthday. ^.^ I wrote my next chapter for this special character's day, so I hope you enjoy! Until next time! MATANE! \|(^3^)/**

 _BTW: There's a very very tiny manga reference in this chapter. It's not like a spoiler or anything, so If you don't read the manga it'll still be fine. Just thought I should mention it. :)_

 **Chapter 9**

"Are we almost there?" Hiyori called, breathing out with every inclining step she took. The blistering sun shone down on the two, totally exhausting Hiyori.

Not far ahead of her, Yato kept marching forward as he turned his head and replied, "Yeah, hurry up!" He started hiking even more speedily than he already was, excitedly skipping up the grassy hill. "It's just on the other side." he shouted to the girl behind.

"S-Slow down.." Hiyori panted, trying to catch up. " _I should've just left my body.. I can't take this… But I don't want to complain.."_

"Ya-Yato.. why is it that you wanted me to bring my real body? I'm too tired.. We've been walking for nearly an hour.." She trudged up the last couple of feet to the top of the slope where Yato was standing, grinning ear-to-ear.

"I know, but come on, the hill is over with. Now we only have a couple more miles.."

"MILES?!"

Yato snickered before bursting out in laughter. Hiyori's face turned red as she clutched her hands into fists beside her.

"I'm just kidding, calm down." he said trying to control his thorough amusement. "It's really not much further.." he said, wiping a tear from his eye. "I'll carry you if you want."

"N-no thanks… I can go a little farther.. And wait, you didn't answer my first question!"

"Is it that important?" he chuckled.

"Yes!"

They advanced as Yato pushed his way through a large bush and pulled Hiyori by the hand behind him.

"I'll tell you later, It doesn't matter now." He said playfully.

"Uh, It does to me! If I had my half-ayakashi body, This would be a lot easier for me.. You know what? I'll just inta-snooze right here!" She huffed, brushing the bush's leaves out of her face.

Yato didn't answer, but Hiyori could sense he was hiding a humorous grin.

As they emerged through the other side of the thick bramble, it took a second for Hiyori's eyes to adjust to the bright opening. When they did, what she saw was a glorious open meadow of clean-cut grass and flowers. The sun streamed through the leaves of trees behind them, creating beautiful ripples of sunlight across the huge area. Out in the field, stood one great green-leaf Japanese Maple.

Hiyori stood breathless, eyes wide, and jaw dropped.

Yato pranced himself in front of her, and beamed with joy. "Whadaya think?" He questioned, clutching his hands in hers.

"I… I.." Hiyori stood tongue-tied with amazement. "What's the… How did… I can't… Thank… you.."

"Jeez, Hiyori, I've never heard you this articulate before.." He voiced sarcastically., rolling his eyes playfully.

"Inarti.. I'm INARTICU…" She stammered, embarrassed.

Yato snickered and swiftly pulled her into an embrace. "You're welcome."

"How'd you find this place?" She questioned, controlling her bewilderment.

"I'm a God, I just know."

"Yeah, sure... but what's the occasion?" she asked.

"Now hang on," he ignored her question, releasing his arms from around her. Dragging her by the hand once more, he made his way towards the Maple Tree in the distance.

"Yato, hold on! Answer my question!" Hiyori ordered as he pulled her along.

"I'll answer that question, but first let me apologize for _not_ answering your question, and also for not answering the other question you asked me earlier. So let me start by answering your first question.

"My.. first question?"

"I'm sorry for forcing you to bring yourself out here today." He apologized while still moving forward. "This is our first special time out together.. and the reason I made you bring your real body, was because I wanted to spend this whole day with the real you. So there.. That's the answer to the first question."

"...I."

"Now let me answer your other question." They finally stopped under the large tree, where the sunlight leaked through the leaves, reflecting onto a small object on the floor. Right there sat a tiny gift box. Yato released his grip from Hiyori, leaned down, picked up the present, and placed it into her hands.

"What's this?"

"Happy Birthday, Hiyori." he whispered with a warm smile.

"EH? How'd you know today was my birthday?"

"I missed your last one… and I hated myself so much because of it… so after that, I made a promise to myself that I'd do something special for your next one... Anyway, just open it."

"Y-you didn't have to get me anything, you know..." she stated hastily.

"Just open it." he chuckled.

"Fine.."

Hiyori's hands started to shake as she untied the petite ribbon and removed the lid. Inside was a lone, shiny, five-yen coin.

"I have a wish."

Hiyori stood mute as Yato began to talk. His tone of voice immediately changed from his normal self to nearly a whisper.

"My wish is that you'll never leave my side. No matter what happens. My wish is that you'll never forget me.. That you'll never run away. That you'll never stop looking me in the eyes to tell me you love me... Even when your hair turns gray, and when your body grows old.. Because I promise you.. That no matter the troubles that lie ahead… no matter the pain.. and no matter what hardships.." He stepped closer and grasped her hands, looking her straight in the eyes as he continued on.

"I will never ever forget you, Hiyori Iki. Because you are the one most important person I've ever had in my entire life…" He lowered his head, slightly embarrassed. "Whenever I'm with you… I feel human…" His voice became more hushed. "I feel human, but I also feel like time could stop right where we are.. Like the whole world would just stop its motion…. And what I'm trying say… is that…." he hesitated for a moment.

"..I hope you know _exactly_ where I want to be for the rest of time: with you. If I could stay with you forever, then that's all I want.." He gazed into her magenta eyes as they started to water.

"That's my wish..." he finished, gripping her hands tighter.

Hiyori's face turned red as she smiled. Yato saw one tear slide down her cheek. She dropped her head and swallowed hard.

"Your wish… has been heard… loud and clear.." she giggled softly and picked her head up. "May our fates intertwine."


	10. Uninvited Company

**Kon'nichiwa, Senpai! I wrote a new chapter! (YAY) ^.^ I want to thank you guys for reading this far, and thanks for supporting me! I really appreciate it! I hope you enjoy! Jaa, Matane!**

 _Btw: There's mention of Fujisaki in the very beginning.. Just a warning. If you don't know him, I think It's still fine, probably. Thought I should mention it just in case.. :)_

 _ **CHAPTER 10**_

"Why do you have to be here again? Last I checked, you weren't invited." Hiyori complained grumpily, shuffling down the stairs from her bedroom. "It's just like any other night, I'll be fine."

Yato quickly followed behind. "Don't be rude! I'm here to protect you and your friends, okay? Who knows when that old fart could show up again.." he stated.

"Yato, I doubt he'd just pop up out of nowhere when my friends and I are-"

Interrupting her thought, the sound of the doorbell rang throughout the house. Hiyori slid over over the smooth, polished floor and opened the door, excitedly greeting her friends.

"Ami-chan! Yama-chan! Come on in!"

"Yay.. Finally a night with you, Hiyori!" Yama crashed through the doors, pulling Hiyori into a bear-hug.

"Thanks for letting us stay over tonight, Hiyori." Ami greeted politely.

"Heh.. No problem!…" Hiyori chuckled nervously in response. _"It'll all be fine, as long as Yato doesn't do any of his stupid shenanigans.."_

As Yama and Ami removed their shoes at the doorstep, Hiyori turned her head to pierce her eyes threateningly at Yato. When he caught glimpse of her stare, a shiver traveled down his spine making his hairs stand up on end. Hiyori released her cold glare and immediately switched back to her innocent smile.

"Come on girls, Let's go get the bedding situated."

" _Geez, what the hell?"_ Yato wondered, keeping his distance, yet still following as they pranced up the staircase, one step at a time into Hiyori's room.

:::

"Wow, it smells so good in here, as always.." Yama twirled her body around in the middle of the room. "Hiyori, how do you keep your room so clean?" she asked, her body now still.

"Because she actually CLEANS it, Yama…" Ami rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, Yeah… That makes sense."

As Hiyori stood giggling with her classmates, Yato lurched past to Hiyori's bed, hopping on top of it, attentively watching the things around them.

After unfurling her futon, Yama walked over to her overnight bag on the floor, pulling out her pajamas, as Ami did the same.

"You know, Hiyori.." Ami began, removing her shirt. "I've been worrying about you lately.. You've become seemingly… different.. I want you to know that if you ever want to talk about anyth-"

As Hiyori listened to Ami's voice, she realized Yato was still in the room. Starting to freak out, she swung her head over to see Yato sitting wide-eyed and motionless as Yama took a seat on the side of Hiyori's bed, right in front of him, beginning to take her blouse off as well.

Trying not to draw attention to herself, she tried to gesture towards Yato to close his eyes, but he didn't even blink. It was as if he was frozen solid. Now she started to really freak out. To get his attention, she hastily picked up a nearby pillow and threw it at his face with a thump, triggering him to finally shut his eyes.

Ami stopped talking as she and Yama moved their eyes to where the pillow was thrown, then looked at Hiyori, raising an eyebrow.

"I thought I saw a bug on the wall, but I was wrong.. Sorry please continue." she explained, calmly keeping her composure.

"Okay…. That's like exactly what I'm talking about.." Ami stated.

"How about you guys just go change in the bathroom, okay?" she responded hastily.

They stared back at Hiyori, confused, until finally, Yama simply shrugged, pulling Ami out of the room. "Whatever makes you comfortable, Hiyori.." she snickered.

Alleviated that they had left the room, Hiyori let out a sigh of relief as she sat herself beside Yato. She glanced over at him peeking his eyes open to smile at her. Almost immediately, Hiyori began to blush and groaned as she hid her head in her arms. Yato wrapped his around her and started to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"You…"

"Shut up.." she grumbled, pushing his embrace away.

"You're so cute, Hiyori…" He voiced playfully, stroking her hair. "I know why you did it…" he said, gripping her waist and pulling her into his lap. "Why you frantically threw a pillow at me... You wanted to preserve my eyes, right?"

Hiyori didn't acknowledge.

"Yep… You did it because _you_ want to be the first girl I see undress.."

Hiyori's face grew ablaze. "That's not it, you idiot!" she cried, scratching out of his grip.

"Ow Ow Ow… HEY? WHAT GIVES?"

"YOU PERVERT!" she yelled, throwing pillows at him.

"HEY STOP IT! SHEESH, CALM THE HELL DOWN!"

"SHUT UP, YOU STUPID PEDO!"

"WHAT THE- WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? IM NO PEDOFILE!"

"OH YEAH? HOW OLD AM I, AND HOW OLD ARE YOUUU? HUH? HOW OLD? YOU HOMELESS FLUFFY BUM SWEAT! I DOUBT YOU'RE EVEN A REAL GOD! AND YOU'RE DEFINITELY NOT A GOD OF FORTUNE, YOU SWEATY HANDED, SHINKI ABUSING, YEN SNIFFING BUTTWIPE!"

"HEY! TONE IT DOWN, MEANIE!"

As Hiyori threw her last pillow, she stood for a moment, gasping for air. Looking up, she saw Yato still lying down, panting, with one side of his jacket hanging over his shoulder, gently gazing at Hiyori with a warm smile.

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING ABOUT, YOU PERV? STOP LOOKIN AT ME LIKE THAT!" she hoisted herself up on the bed and positioned herself on top of him, smacking his chest repeatedly.

"OW STOP IT!" he grabbed her hands, and pushed her over on her back, restraining her from hitting him any further.

"LEMME GO, YOU JERK!" Hiyori gasped for air as she struggled to get away. "UGH, HOW MUCH DO YOU WEIGH? YOU'RE CRUSHING ME!"

"Hiyori, calm down.." he whispered, calmly pulling her arms over her head.

"NO! NOW LET ME GO!"

"You're being way to loud…" he reminded softly.

Suddenly, Hiyori stopped resisting. She slowly turned her head to the side to see Ami and Yama staring through the doorway.

" _Please tell me they don't see him. Please tell me they don't see him. Please tell me they don't-"_

"Poor thing.. Always falling asleep like this…" Ami sighed, walking over to Hiyori's human body, lying on the floor. She and Yama picked her up, and carried her to the bed.

Hiyori hastily squeezed out from under Yato, and hopped out of the bed, pulling him too.

"Aww, Hiyori.. I was really liking that position.." He grinned mischievously, pulling her towards him.

"GAH! SHUT UP YOU DEGENERATE GOD!" She cried, wiggling out of his grip.

"Rude.." He simply stated, brushing the wrinkles out of his jacket. "I was just playing, Hiyori.. Don't be so heartless.." he pouted, reaching for her again.

"You shouldn't play like that…" she fussed, this time allowing him to embrace her.

"Sorry.." he said mockingly.

"I don't forgive you."

Yato turned her body around to face him. "I'm truly sorry for making you feel uncomfortable.." he apologized, wholeheartedly.

Hiyori shifted her eyes to the floor and started to twitch nervously. "It's okay…" she muttered through her teeth.

A sly smile suddenly crept upon his face. "Although, I can't lie to you…" He leaned in to the side of her cheek to whisper into her ear. He hesitated for a moment to allow Hiyori's face to become flushed before saying, "I have dirty thoughts about you, Hiyori.."

Hiyori instantly shoved him away as her face painted bright red. "I DON'T NEED TO KNOW ABOUT THAT!" she fretted, as her breathing grew heavy.

Yato smiled warmly as Hiyori started twiddling her fingers nervously, not even glancing up at him. "Why would you say something like that to a girl? I think that's completely inappropriate.. Next time, think before you act.. You don't realize how that made me feel, do you? I don't want you saying anything like that to me aga-"

Yato interrupted her ranting by impulsively pulling her close and brushing his lips on hers.

"I love you, Hiyori." he voiced passionately.

Hiyori stumbled in his arms, as if she was drunk from the sudden kiss. "Sh.. shut up.." she grumbled, enveloping herself into his jacket.

They stood for a moment quietly listening to the background noise of Ami and Yama conversing about Hiyori.

"You forgot about your friends.." he chuckled.

"I blame you…"


End file.
